


Fourth Line

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 Season, Brief mention of Willy, Fourth line, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Mitch is a bit confused and hurt after he realizes he is now on fourth line.





	Fourth Line

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this by googling your name turn away now please. This is a work of fiction and I know nothing so just turn away.
> 
> I haven't seen anyone do this yet and I don't know if I am going to get shit for it but here it is where Mitch is on fourth line. Also I really didn't edit this that much, I have been writing this between classes today and I just wanted to get it out. So I hope yall like it.

Mitch had a feeling this might be coming the different color jersey during practice. He heard the rumors and didn’t want to think about them but here it is, here he is on four line. He knows that he will be getting called over during practice to talk about what this means but right now all Mitch knows is that he feels like shit. 

Mitch sees the guys looking over at his jersey. Some of them give him a weak smile and others are just in shock. The guys on fourth line knew this was coming but never did confirm anything. Mitch is pissed but he doesn’t show it. He thinks to himself if Babs want him on fourth line it is for a reason. Mitch just wants to stay fairly positive from this experience. Mitch looks over to find Auston staring at the jersey. Auston notices Mitch looking over at him and offers a weak smile.

Auston and Mitch relationship has been muddled a little bit recently. They have hooked up here and there but the don’t act like random hook ups. The two go home together, Auston stays at Mitch’s place after a long practice or a game night. Mitch enjoys Auston being around and Mitch believe that Auston likes being around Mitch. 

Mitch is running through the motions of the morning, he starts his workout before ice time. He knows that Babs is going to be talking to him later but he just doesn’t want to think about it. Willy is trying to make light conversation with Mitch but it isn’t catching so Willy leaves him alone for the rest of his work out. Mitch notices Willy talking to Auston and the both glance over at Mitch. It is fairly obvious that they are talking about him and Mich knows it.

After the team finished their workout and Auston heads toward Mitch. Without Auston saying anything to Mitch he grabs a hold of Mitch’s arm to pull him into an empty hallway. Some of the guys notice but it isn’t anything new for them and in this case they understand why Auston would be doing this. “Marns can we talk.” Auston say to Mitch in the softest voice he can muster.

“Auston I really don’t want to.” Mitch tells Auston. Mitch doesn’t want to talk to Matts about this at all. “Please I would rather talk on the ride home.” Mitch states before looking down at his hands fumbling with them.

“Not as a teammate.” Auston tells him. Mitch knows what he is talking about.

“Fine.” Mitch groans still looking down.

“Mitchy it is going to be okay.” Auston says lifting up Mitch’s chin so he can look at him. Mitch looks him in the eyes before snatching his glance away. “Babs does run traditional lines you know that.” Auston explains to Mitch. Mitch knows this but he just doesn’t want to think about anything other than him being on fourth line.

Mitch looks back at Auston whose face is soft. Mitch knows that Auston cares for him, the both care for each other so it is hard for Mitch not to get a little emotional at this point in time.“What did I do.” Mitch manages to get out.

“Babe Babs will talk to you about this.” Auston tells Mitch. Auston grabs a hold of his lover hands but Mitch pulls them away after a moment in fear of someone seeing.

“Auston my mind is just spiralling.” Mitch tells Auston truthfully. Mitch doesn’t know what think anymore.

“You will be fine.”Auston says taking Mitch’s hand again which this time he keep ahold of them.“It is for only practice right now.” Auston tries to comfort Mitch.

“Auston we both know that Babs isn’t just running me on fourth for practice.” Mitch tries at Auston but Auston doesn't fully know what Mitch wants.

Auston pulls Mitch in for a quick hug but it wasn’t that quick after all. Mitch stays in Auston arms so Auston whispers,“Mitch I don’t know what you want me to say.” Mitch breaks away because he is mildly hurt by that comment.

Mitch stands back which confuses Auston a little bit. “Don’t say anything if you don't mean it.” Mitch takes Auston gesture wrong. 

Mitch is about to walk away but Auston grabs Mitch’s arm to pull him back in. Auston pulls him in for a hug which Mitch accepts mostly for the contact. “Baby, Mitchy please.” Auston whispers into Mitch’s ear. This sends a chill through his spin. Mitch is still pissed so he pulls back again. Mitch shoves Auston back and it hurts Auston a bit so he figures it time to take everything in his own hands. “Mitch I… I.. love you.” Auston manages to stutter out.

This was the first time Auston has told Mitch this even if he has felt it for a long time. Although Mitch takes this the wrong way. Marner doesn’t think Auston mean it. “Don't think you can get away with saying that just because I am pissed.” Mitch yells at Auston. 

“Mitch I love you and you being on fourth will never change that.” Auston said regretting his last comment. Auston knows that Mitch didn’t like that comment from the look on his face. Mitch sees Auston a little ashamed.

“How thoughtful.” Mitch snaps back.

“Mitch I really do love you.” Auston explains to Mitch.

“Ugh I hate you.” Mitch tells him.

“That's fine.” Auston tells him.

Mitch leaves their conversation there before returning to the locker so he can change into his fourth line jersey. Mitch is dreading practice, he doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

\---

Mitch finished practice and he just hurts. He talked to babs and he just told Mitch he needs to step up his game before he can be taken off fourth line. Mitch showers and all he can think of is what Auston told him. Auston told Mitch he loved him and Mitch believes him. Mitch loves Auston but didn’t say anything because he was so mad at the line change. 

Mitch does his interviews, all he wants to do now is go home and nap. Mitch was tired, he was done with everything. No matter how tired he is he still has to give Auston a ride home. 

Mitch catches Auston’s eye as the gather their things to leave. Auston puts his things down by his stall to head over to Mitch. “Marns I can take a cab home if you want.” Auston tells Mitch in the locker room. 

Mitch’s eyes shift to look back at Auston. Mitch knows that he shouldn’t say no to Auston because he is Auston.“No I will drive you.” Mitch tells Auston. Matts has a huge smile across his face because he knows that the pain from earlier has subsided.

“Are you sure?” Auston questions.

“Auston I was pissed but I still love you.” Mitch says in a hush tone because the are still in the locker room. Their teammates are coming in and out of the room.

Auston is puzzled for a bit because he is just so shocked that Mitch just told him that he loved him in the middle of the locker room. “You love me?” Auston questions.

“Yes I love you.” Mitch tells Auston with a smile.

The two figured since they need to talk alone that the locker room wouldn’t be the best for that. They take their conversation to Mitch’s car. They sit in the parking lot where mostly everyone has left for the day minus the equipment managers and other staff. The two men don’t say much to each other but rather look longingly. It is Auston that speaks first. “So are you like my boyfriend or what.” Auston question Mitch because they have truly never discussed this before. 

Mitch has a smile painted across his face because he likes the thought of being Auston’s boyfriend and Auston being his.“Aus I love you and I would love to be your boyfriend.” Mitch tells Auston.

“Great becuase I am the best boyfriend.” Auston boosts to Mitch before pulling Mitch ing for the best kiss that could be done in the car. Mitch smiles into the kiss followed by Auston.

“You are such a dork.” Mitch says with his lips still pressed to Auston’s.

“You are also a dork.” Auston says back continuing the kiss. During this moment Mitch realizes that it doesn’t matter so much the fact that he is currently on fourth line but all that matters is that he has Auston to share his journey of improvement with.


End file.
